His Secret Hobby
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: Nick stumbles upon Greg's secret past-time. One-shot, Nick/Greg.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Nick (_sigh_) or Greg (_double sigh_).**

**A/N: No idea where this came from but, enjoyed writing it anyways.**

**NGNGNGNGNGNGNGNG**

"Greg?"

Nick Stokes yelled out as he walked into their apartment. He put his kit on the floor and walked passed the living room and into the kitchen/dining area, tossing his keys and wallet on the smooth top of the kitchen table.

"Greg?"

Greg's car was in the driveway so he had to be home but if he was indeed home then why was it so quiet. Usually when Nick would arrive home the stereo was turned up to the max and he was ambushed with an incredibly tight, bone-crushing hug from his young lover. This silence was unsettling. Nick walked to the back of the apartment to check their room, maybe he had gone to bed already.

He opened the door and was meet with a dark room, a sliver of light coming through the slightly parted curtains, "Greg?"

No Greg shaped lump in their bed, no light snoring, no mumblings. Nothing.

He closed the door and walked down the hallway to the spare bedroom which they had converted into a computer room/study. He opened the door slowly, not wanting to disturb Greg in case he was reading or surfing the Internet.

Smiling at having found him, Nick watched Greg, his smile growing to the size of his home state.

Greg had headphones on and was bobbing his head in time to whatever music he was listening to while his hands moved gracefully over the keys as he typed. Wondering what Greg could possibly be typing up so quickly he tip-toed over and glanced past Greg's shoulder and looked at the computer screen.

_'His mouth closed over a spot on Shawn's neck, biting and sucking, making a rather large red welt appear on the younger man's neck. Shawn moaned and...'_

Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise as he read silently. He leaned forward a bit to get a better look and his hand found it's usual spot on Greg's shoulder, the CSI let out a squeak of surprise and jumped slightly, he quickly saved and closed what he was working on.

Greg pulled off his headphones and shut off his ipod.

"Nick? When did you get home?"

The Texan smiled and swirled Greg around so they were facing each other, "Just a little bit ago"--Nick nodded his head at the computer--"what was that you were doing?"

"What?" Greg feigned ignorance.

"Just now, what were you typing up so quickly?" He glanced over and saw an open notebook off to the side of the computer. Greg's chicken scratch marring the pages.

"Ugh..."

Nick reached over and grabbed the spiral from it's place and straightened up, Greg coming out of his daze made a grab for his secret notebook, but missed when his lover moved it up and out of his reach, reading aloud:

"They kissed passionately while their hands roamed over each others bodies, eliciting moans and whimpers from both men. They broke apart, drawing in much needed air before they crashed their lips back together. Now that they had finally admitted their attraction to each other neither wanted to waste any time going slow."

Nick's cheeks were tinted pink and an embarrassed smile was on his face, "Greg, what is this?"

"..."

"Greg?"

_Shit.Shit.Shit._ He was found out, his secret hobby was now no longer a secret and all because he had lost track of time and hadn't heard his partner arrive home.

Might as well just get this over with.

He sighed and looked up at Nick, "It's my special notebook. I write...I write my fan-fiction in it."

Nick's lips twitched and Greg sighed. He moved his hands in a 'come-on-get-it-over-with-gesture' waiting for some comment to come from the Texan's big mouth.

None came, instead Nick put the spiral back in it's place by the computer and leaned forward, his hands resting on Greg's shoulders as he leaned into the younger man.

His lips brushed up against Greg's ear, "Need any help with your love scenes?" he whispered before pulling back and smiling into hazel eyes.

The young CSI's mouth curved into the brightest smile Nick had ever seen and it nearly took his breath away. The hungry kiss Greg gave him a second later however, succeeded. Mouths slammed together and tongues duelled. Air wasn't a top priority at the moment.

They broke apart some time later, breathing ragged and cheeks flushed. A smile adorned each face, "I'll take that as a yes then?" Nick breathed before standing back up and grabbing Greg's hands, pulling him up against his chest.

"Definitely, Tex."

Nick laughed and dragged Greg to their bedroom, the younger man smiled and stumbled as he was pulled along quickly.

He was always having trouble finding inspiration for his stories, but now it looked like he had found his own personal muse.

**NGNGNGNGNGNGNGNG**

**A/N: And it is complete. Reviews wanted (pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top!), but I won't beg. **

**P.S. The first person who can tell me what Greg's fandom is I'll write them a One-shot with their preferences. Just leave the answer in a review...Shameless attempt at more reviews(_bad me_). XD**


End file.
